Just Me
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Request!fic based on a comic by the same name. Original comic author is Mideva, so you may have seen it! Basically, reveal fic fluffy Adrinette goodness. Super cheesy, it's great.
Chat and Ladybug had just defeated another akuma. There had been two back-to-back and neither hero had really taken a break or had time to recharge their kwamis, so it was safe to say the two of them were exhausted.

It seemed alright, but then Chat noticed something. "Uh, My Lady, you're about to change back…" he said, which made the girl jump slightly. "You know, if you wanna just change back right now, I swear I won't tell anyone ever for as long as we live."

Ladybug sighed and brought a hand to the bridge of her nose. "Chat, as I've said countless times, we can't know each other's true identities…" she continued on for a moment, explaining to the catboy why it was a bad idea. However, he stopped listening and instead focused on the beeping earrings. She'd change back any second! "It's best we don't know," she mumbled, turning to leave.

"But-" Chat grabbed her arm and spun her around. He bit his lip for a moment, thinking through the possible endings for what he was about to do. Almost all of them ended in Ladybug hating him, but there was still the sliver of hope that nothing bad would happen, and that he and Ladybug would maybe get together. He held onto that hope as he scooped her up quickly and pressed his lips to hers.

A bright light flashed around them, and Chat quickly opened his eyes. His jaw dropped when he saw the girl in his arms, which broke the kiss. "Marinette?!"

The girl sputtered and her eyes quickly filled with tears, "Nononononono…!" she cried.

"Marinette, are you OK?" Chat asked in concern. Tears were threatening to spill from the girl's eyes, so Chat acted fast. "Um, here! Let's make even, OK?"

"No! Nonononono!" Marinette continued to mutter, though it was cut short by another flash of bright light as the catboy reverted back to himself.

"Look, it's just me, Marinette!" Adrien tried to laugh, tried to make the situation lighter. He thought for a second that Marinette had calmed down, that maybe the familiar face would have been enough to keep her from crying.

She brought her hands to her face and mumbled into them, "Oh my god…" as her tears started to fall.

"M-Mari-"

Just like that, she took off running.

"Marinette!" Adrien yelled. He groaned and threw his head back, silently cursing himself for doing this. Why did he have to be so selfish?! He started to run after her, but with nighttime quickly falling and his lack of night vision, it was difficult.

"Good going, hotshot, you just scared her away!" Plagg fussed, whacking the blond on the back of the head.

"I didn't mean to…" Adrien whispered to himself. "I didn't want her to cry…"

* * *

Marinette was late getting to school that next day. Adrien was almost convinced she wouldn't show up, but as their third class was beginning, the girl fell into class like she'd been there the entire time.

She looked tired, and it was easy to see the tear stains and bags under her eyes. Adrien couldn't help the pang of guilt in his chest, knowing that he was the one that caused the ever-happy, ever-bubbly Marinette to look like a walking zombie. She refused to meet his eyes, walking swiftly past him despite the hand that reached out to tug the hem of her shirt.

Adrien knew he had to talk to her soon, or else they'd both go mad. So, as soon as the bell rang to dismiss class, he was up. He spun to face Marinette, which caused her to jump.

"Marine-"

She took off like a bullet. Adrien silently cursed and huffed, grabbing his bag to go after the girl. He found her by her locker, hurriedly shoving books in her bag.

"Look, Marinette! Just calm down, please!" he cried out, jogging over.

Marinette turned on her heel and was ready to take off to the bathroom, where she would be able to get away from him. But, as fate would have it, she slammed right into him.

Adrien took ahold of her arm gently, half expecting her to run away again. "Marinette, please just talk to me," he pleaded.

The girl bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. This shouldn't have been so scary. It was just Chat, her silly kitty. But…it was also Adrien. She snuck a look at him, and was met by big eyes that cried out for her to just say _something_.

"What're you thinking, My Lady?" he asked quietly.

That broke her. Tears formed and spilled faster than Marinette could gasp, but this time Adrien took her other arm and bent down to her height.

"Please, stop crying…" Adrien begged. "Because if you're crying, I'm going to start crying, and if I'm crying, then everyone is school's gonna start crying, and it's just really not going to be a good situation. Please, Marinette."

She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, refusing to meet Adrien's eyes. "…I can't believe you're him…" she said through a shaking breath. "I can't believe…all the things I've said to you…how many times I've basically thrown you across Paris…all the times we've _flirted_ with each other, oh my GOD."

Adrien laughed and shook his head. "That's the part you're worried about, Bugaboo?" She nodded, her lip still quivering. " _I_ can't believe that the love of my life has sat right behind me in class this entire time. That she's sweet, adorable, quirky Marinette."

The girl looked up at him with surprise, not quite sure what to say.

"Do you know how _pawesome_ that is?"

With that, she rolled her eyes. Adrien snickered, which only led to her pushing his shoulder. "Don't start that, kitty, my head hurts…" Marinette mumbled. She leaned her pounding head against Adrien's chest and crossed her arms to pout.

"I'm sorry, Princess," Adrien teased, "How _clawful_."

Marinette groaned, which made the boy laugh loudly.

"In all seriousness, though, I do love you." Adrien said, resting a hand on the small of Marinette's back.

"That's good, because…I love you, too."

Then, for the second time in 24 hours, the pair kissed. This time, maybe a tad bit less desperately.

 **Request!fic for Creepy-Pasta! I hope this is like what you wanted, though I did leave out the rain bit. It sounded too cheesy for this already too-cheesy idea. Like, I didn't need Plagg eating the story before I finished it.**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
